Hate is a strong word
by millymarie
Summary: This is yet another one of my shuffle stories. Today's song is Hate is a strong word. And it's once again Nick centric. A diffent vibe but still good. Please read!


Everyone had known it. Even if we didn't admit it. We had dated, emphasis on the HAD. Yea, that's way over. We dated for around three months, I never really kept track all that well. But when she dumped me, I never really got mad, or even. I just accepted it and kept moving on. But now it's my revenge. Because I know she is here at tonight's show, and boy is she in for a surprise.

Me and my brothers head out on stage and Joe takes the mike, "Hey, LA! Long time no see!" He was greeted with thunderous applauds. But I wasn't paying attention to that. My eyes were scanning for her. I know she is here. Found her. I look over at Kevin and nod. Joe see's and hands over the mike to me.

"Well LA, we are going to start a little different tonight. Is that okay?" I asked. Everyone screamed.

With a small smile I answer, "Good. Well this is a cover of a song by the Plain White T's. So enjoy."

I glance at the rest of my band and start the opening cords, getting lost in the music I start the first chorus.

**You were everything I wanted.  
You were everything a girl could be.  
Then you left me brokenhearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me  
All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love**

A new emotion filled my body. It felt good letting this all out. I remember the day she broke up with me.

_I had the whole day planned out. It was the only day that we were both off from our tours and I was so excited to hang out with her finally. I hadn't seen her in months. First we went out to lunch and then walked around and went shopping, where I bought her a really awesome necklace, if I do say so myself. I was walking her up to her door and she just said it, "Nick, this isn't working out. I think we should see other people." And went inside her house. I was shocked. What just happened? I walked confused back to the car and went home, my mind spinning._

As the memory faded from view, I poured my heart into the next verse.

**Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around  
And you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word.  
But I really really really don't like you.**

This song really did explain my exact feelings. I don't hate her, I could never hate her. I almost loved her at one point. But I really didn't like the way she treated me, or the way she treats me now. All I did was try to get her to love me, and I get dumped. No explanation necessary apparently.

**Thought that everything was perfect  
Isn\'t that how it's supposed to be?  
**

**Thought you thought that I was worth it  
Now I think a little differently  
All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love**

Relationships aren't easy. I thought it was boy meets girl. Fall in love, live forever together. Just like my parents. But apparently that doesn't happen. Not for everyone. But hey I'm only 15 I have a lot to live for yet! I don't need a steady relationship. Especially with someone so needy. I remember the days when everything was happily ever after.

"_Ice cream awaits you mi'lady!" I said with a fancy bow._

"_Why thank you good sir." She answered. And we walked into the house through the screen door. _

"_So," I asked her, "What would you like to do now?" _

"_I can think of something." And with that she set her ice cream down and came over so she was inches away from me. Before I knew it her lips were on mine and we were making out._

**Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around  
And you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you**

With my mind lost in the memories I almost didn't notice the song was ending. I looked back at where I had seen her. She wasn't there anymore. I shrugged and continued on with my concert. Giving it my all, a new found energy running through my veins.

Once the concert was over, we walked back stage and there she was Gucci bag and all, her hands on her hips. A smug little look on her face.

"Oh." I said with a smirk, "Hey Miley, glad you could make it."


End file.
